Saint Seiya: Dos Tierras
by Rex Omega
Summary: La Tierra muere. Sus habitantes y sus héroes la han abandonado, y solo un débil destello de vida permanece en la antaño cuna de la humanidad. ¡La descendencia de Lif y Lifthrasir, el pueblo de Asgard!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La Tierra, cuna de la humanidad, muere.

Sea la obra de la efímera raza humana, o el resultado de incontables eones de evolución natural, todo cuanto hay sobre la superficie terrestre ha quedado reducido a polvo, pues ya casi no hay fuerza vital que sustente algún tipo de existencia. Los hombres se han ido a otro mundo sin mirar atrás y nunca más recordarán el viejo, atestado por los males que ellos mismos orquestaron y permitieron.

Solo el inmenso y misterioso océano sigue agitándose, vivaz, contra el erial que son ahora los continentes e islas antaño habitados. Y es que el dios que lo gobierna, quien separó Pangea mucho antes de que los primeros hombres anduviesen por el suelo y soñasen con conquistar y contaminar los cielos y el mar, aún duerme en las profundidades inexploradas.

¿Qué ocurrirá primero? ¿Hervirán las aguas tal y como lo hizo la tierra el día en que rugieron todos los volcanes? ¿O despertará antes ese dios para devorarlo todo?

Al fin y al cabo, ya no existen los héroes que lo llevaron al sueño eterno. El Santuario ha colapsado. Los santos y Atenea ya no protegen este mundo; se fueron con el resto de hombres, un rebaño de ovejas guiado por el fulgor de la vida y la muerte.

De la milenaria lucha entre el mar y la tierra, el dios y el hombre, tan solo queda un débil destello de vida.

¡La descendencia de Lif y Lifthrasir: el pueblo de Asgard!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. El hombre de blanco.**

Echado en medio de la nada, un asgardiano tenía el mismo sueño de otras veces: lluvia cayendo en cada rincón del mundo día y noche, el nivel del mar ascendiendo hasta consumirlo todo, cosa no muy difícil en un planeta en el que incluso las colinas y los cerros eran escasos. Como siempre, nada de lo que veía le impactaba, hasta que contemplaba las antinaturales olas que se formaban para destruir Asgard.

Fue tal la inmersión en aquella visión, que el joven creyó ver cómo una montaña de agua —no había otra forma de describirlo— lo aplastaba. Al despertar descubrió que solo se trataba de un cubo de agua derramándose sobre él.

—¿Quién ha sido el insolente? ¡Ah, por las malditas barbas de Odín!

El repentino despertar, más haberse levantado tan deprisa, le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Por un par de segundos se olvidó del agua y de los que le despertaron; hasta el sonido del cubo rodando por la nieve resultaba molesto.

—Os juro, mi señor, que tratamos todas las maneras posibles antes de recurrir a algo tan indigno de alguien como vos.

—¿Quién…? Oh. —El hombre que lo había despertado llevaba una armadura común: cota de malla sobre varias piezas de piel superpuestas, botas de cuero con punta de acero, un escudo de metal adherido al brazo derecho, y un yelmo con dos cuernos. Ni rastro de _mithril_ —. Te atreves a despertar a un _einherjar_ siendo un simple soldado…

—Ruego que me perdonéis, mi señor —suplicó poniéndose de rodillas, con la barba gris arañando la nieve—. Vuestra presencia era realmente urgente.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se preguntó el _einherjar_ , acariciándose el mentón. De pronto sintió una nueva punzada en la cabeza—. ¡Bendita Freya! ¿De dónde vendrá este dolor?

—Si me permitís la indiscreción, mi señor —intervino el compañero del soldado arrodillado; un jovenzuelo con pecas en las mejillas y la nariz enrojecida—. Pienso que sufrís el justo pago en el día por las delicias nocturnas del hidromiel.

—Silencio, necio —dijo el soldado veterano sin siquiera alzar el rostro—. Te estás dirigiendo a Alberich de Megrez, un _einherjar_ al servicio de Polaris. Mi señor, os ruego que perdonéis la impertinencia de mi sobrino.

—Sí, sí —dijo Alberich, con una mano sobre la frente y otra sosteniendo una botella que había encontrado cerca, quizá la fuente de aquella molestia. La dejó caer en cuanto recordó haberla vaciado la noche anterior—. Mejor decidme por qué me habéis despertado. ¡Los dioses estaban a punto de revelarme algo muy importante!

—Mi señor, lo sentimos…

—¡Levantaos! —exclamó al ver que también el muchacho se había arrodillado—. Quiero oíros y no habito en las profundidades de la tierra.

Los soldados reaccionaron a la orden de distintas formas. El muchacho se irguió de inmediato como si fuera la jabalina que portaba, todo nervios. El otro, su tío, se levantó con parsimonia, casi pidiendo permiso por cada movimiento.

—Ahórrate ese trato especial que ni tú te crees. Todavía la nueva sacerdotisa no nos ha llamado a la batalla, así que solo soy un guerrero más.

—Pero a vos os molestó que un simple soldado os despertara —comentó el joven.

—¿¡Es que tendré que arrancarte la lengua para conservar tu vida, la de mi único familiar!? —clamó el veterano alzando el puño cerrado, un martillo de carne y hueso.

—Basta, basta. Lo que menos quiero oír ahora son gritos. Explícate. «A ver si no se dan cuenta de que ni recuerdo cómo se llaman.»

—Encontramos a un hombre en la costa. Bueno, suponemos que es un hombre, aunque viste como una mujer, ¡igual que esos niños sureños de antaño! —rio.

—¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? —dijo un molesto Alberich.

A esas alturas, incluso que algún humano hubiese sobrevivido al Cataclismo era irrelevante para Asgard, con más razón para él.

—Apareció ante el altar de Polaris, mi… —El ceño fruncido de Alberich reflejaba un mensaje claro: «Basta de formalidades inútiles.»—. Arrastrado por las aguas heladas de nuestra tierra, y vivía. Ni siquiera estaba enfermo.

—De nuevo, ¿y eso a mí qué me importa?

—No estaba mojado —advirtió el veterano—. Ni el cuerpo ni la ropa.

—Tal vez no llegó por mar —aventuró Alberich—. Se dice que los invasores distorsionan el espacio-tiempo para enviar tropas desde ese Nuevo Mundo.

—Tampoco parecía ser afectado por el frío. El cuerpo conservaba un calor que no existe en esta tierra; no para alguien que ni siquiera se abriga debidamente, al menos.

—El cosmos puede protegernos del frío y la enfermedad, y es bien sabido que entre los invasores hay guerreros que lo dominan tan bien como los _einherjar_. Aun así, descríbeme a ese hombre. Estoy interesado.

Dejando de lado los comentarios jocosos que dedicaba a las ropas del prisionero —un traje blanco hecho a medida, propio de los ricos sureños de décadas atrás—, el soldado solo tenía alabanzas para él. Le describió como un hombre alto, de anchos hombros y complexión fuerte, un rostro firme que no mostró temor ni ante el número de hombres ni frente al frío acero sobre el cuello… Cuando empezó a hablar del brillo aguamarina de sus ojos, Alberich estuvo tentado a sugerirle que lo pidiera en matrimonio.

—Era como ver el mar —concluyó.

—¿El mar? —repitió Alberich—. ¿Como cuando le cantas a una doncella que te has perdido en su mirada?

—No, no. No es una simple comparación —insistió el veterano, cabeceando de un lado a otro con brusquedad—. Fue la misma sensación que tengo cada vez que miro al mar frente al altar de Polaris. Y no creí perderme en él, creí…

—Que me ahogaba —completó el otro soldado—. Todos pensamos que ya no había tierra a la que aferrarse, hasta que apartamos la mirada.

—Vaya, eso es interesante. ¿Quién fue el que descubrió a ese sujeto? Aunque si tuviera que adivinar… Tú —dijo Alberich, señalando al más joven.

—Digno del hombre más inteligente de Asgard. Así es, mi señor. Mi sobrino divisó al extranjero no hace mucho. Por eso creí necesario traerlo conmigo.

—Para que le premie, ¿no?

Antes de que uno u otro soldado dijera algo, Alberich agarró al responsable de su mal despertar: un cubo pequeño, aunque una cabeza cabría dentro. Sonrió maliciosamente, y con un movimiento rasgó buena parte del metal.

—Mi señor, no era mi intención…

—Esto es para tu sobrino —dijo Alberich, caminando hacia el joven soldado con el yelmo que había improvisado—. Sería terrible que visitaras el Valhalla sin algo que te distinguiera como guerrero. Te romperías el cráneo antes de disfrutar de los banquetes de Odín. Póntelo, y llévame ante quien ahoga hombres con la mirada —se burló.

En cuanto el muchacho aceptó el regalo, Alberich marchó al norte, dejando claro que alguien como él no iba a quedarse esperando.

—¿Por qué tenemos que humillarnos ante él, tío? Parece un niño haciendo travesuras, no un guerrero.

—No te confundas. Él no es un niño, ni tampoco un guerrero como tú o como yo. Alberich de Megrez es un _einherjar_ , un elegido de Odín que se prepara en esta vida para ejercer en la siguiente un papel determinante. Donde tú ves travesura, yo veo una lección para nosotros dos. Nuestra arrogancia ha sido castigada.

—Si me pongo esto avergonzaré a mis antepasados.

—Y si no te lo pones, no serás el antepasado de nadie. Es tu decisión, muchacho. Tómala y descubre qué clase de hombre eres.

Al principio, el resto de soldados tenía la intención de esperar hasta contar con la opinión de un _einherjar_ sobre la vida de aquel misterioso extranjero. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y la falta de respuesta, los cinco determinaron que mantener a alguien así tan cerca del altar de Polaris era poco menos que una blasfemia.

—Atadlo —ordenó el capitán Erik, un hombre fornido de tez oscura—. Vosotros lo vigilaréis desde los flancos, yo encabezaré la marcha y tú la cerrarás. Más te vale que no nos causes problemas, invasor.

Contrario a lo que esos soldados sedientos de batalla esperaban, no hubo conflicto alguno. El prisionero no se resistió a que lo ataran, y pudo seguir el paso perfectamente. Ni siquiera habló demasiado, salvo en una ocasión.

—¿Adónde me lleváis?

—No tienes derecho a preguntarlo —dijo el capitán—. Además, un invasor como tú no sabría apreciar la diferencia. Para vosotros todo es lo mismo.

—Al menos me gustaría saber en qué región me encuentro.

—Sabes dónde estás, invasor. Somos nosotros quienes debemos descubrir algo de ti.

Siguieron andando hasta que no se pudo ver el mar, y luego avanzaron un poco más, hacia una serie de columnas que surgían entre la nieve como los colmillos de una bestia. A primera vista lucía como un cementerio, pero en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el visitante entendió que se trataba de una prisión.

—Esto no es necesario —dijo el extranjero, impasible incluso después de ver los huesos y las cadenas al pie de una de aquellas piedras—. No tengo intención de huir.

El capitán suspiró. Un par de gestos le bastaron para indicar a los otros cuatro —una arquera y tres hombres— que se dispersaran para reconocer el terreno. Si un extranjero había aparecido en el mismo corazón de Asgard, era previsible que alguien lo auxiliase.

—Lo diré de forma simple. ¿Has visto las armas que llevan mis compañeros, los _berserkers_? ¿Las hachas de hoja doble? Les he visto cortar árboles con la misma facilidad con la que se rompe una ramita. ¿Y el martillo de guerra? Piedras como las que ves aquí han sido pulverizadas de un simple golpe. La chica podría clavarte una flecha entre los ojos a unos…

—He dirigido a hombres con el poder de destruir el mundo —interrumpió el extranjero—. Si tu intención es amedrentarme, vas por mal camino.

—Está bien. Dejemos las bravuconadas para los niños. Incluso si no fueras un invasor, en esta tierra ya no hay lugar para los extranjeros como tú. La ley es clara: muerte o exilio; responde nuestras preguntas y tal vez puedas elegir.

—Adelante. No tengo nada que ocultar.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Barbarroja?

—¿Es una pregunta trampa?

—¿Qué…? —Mientras hablaba, Erik pareció caer en la cuenta del color de sus cabellos y de la poblada barba que le cubría medio rostro. ¡Él era pelirrojo! No pudo evitar reírse—. No le decimos Barbarroja por eso, sino por la sangre que ha derramado. Vosotros los invasores lo llamáis Mykene, León de Nemea.

—Conozco la civilización micénica y lo que significó para el mundo. Nada sé sobre un hombre llamado Mykene.

—¿Entonces sirves a Anteros? Vistes como alguien que seguiría a ese cobarde que se hacía llamar guerrero, sin duda.

—No obedezco a nadie. Actúo por mi cuenta.

—¿Eres un aliado de los de esa calaña, entonces?

—Se podría decir que soy un aliado de Atenea y los santos.

—Eso es muy interesante —dijo un tercer hombre desde la lejanía—. Un aliado de los guardianes del mundo, un cómplice de quienes destruyeron Midgard.

Sorprendidos por igual, el asgardiano y el prisionero vieron al recién llegado. Se trataba de Alberich de Megrez, un joven _einherjar_ que nada temía de las heladas tierras de Asgard. Así lo reflejaba la sencilla forma en que vestía —una túnica azul sobre mallas blancas, ceñida por un cinto—; él no necesitaba de pieles que le dieran calor.

Dos soldados más aparecieron tras él.

—Señor Alberich, Steinn… ¿Sven? —El capitán parpadeó varias veces antes de admitir que lo que tenía enfrente era real. Un soldado de Asgard usando un cubo roto como si fuera un casco—. Steinn, ¿tu sobrino se ha vuelto loco?

—Deberías sentirte avergonzado, capitán Erik —dijo el _einherjar_ mientras caminaba hacia el prisionero—. Un hombre de tu rango quebrantando la ley…

—¿La ley?

—Ya sabes. —Antes de empezar con las explicaciones, Alberich cortó las cuerdas que ataban las manos del prisionero—. Es cierto que nuestro reino, Asgard, ya no da la bienvenida a los extranjeros. No obstante, una nueva norma generada por las circunstancias no puede tener más valor que nuestra tradición.

—El derecho al combate —musitó Erik—. A demostrar la valía. Este hombre no podría sostener un arma sin caerse al suelo.

—Dale una y veremos —dijo Alberich, encogiéndose de hombros—. Una batalla simple. El que gana vive, el que pierde muere.

No hubo lugar para discusiones vanas, solo el silencio que precede a un duelo a muerte. Fue Erik quien lo rompió desenvainando las dos espadas que colgaban de su cinturón. Le lanzó una al extranjero y atacó.

Contrario a las expectativas del capitán, aquel hombre no era tan fino como las ropas que vestía. Tan pronto atrapó la espada logró usarla para bloquear el primer ataque, apenas retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Inició entonces un tipo de enfrentamiento que pocas veces se veía en Asgard: fuerza bruta contra habilidad y velocidad. El silencioso hombre de blanco traje se movía como si fuera el viento mismo. Bloqueaba uno o dos espadazos, esquivaba la mayoría; Erik ponía todo su empeño en simplemente cortar el aire.

—Una persona normal no podría hacer esto —musitó Sven.

—A menos que tenga mucha suerte —apuntó Alberich—. Muchos combates son decididos por la probabilidad más que por el poder.

Pero los ataques de Erik no eran del todo en vano. En cuanto entendió las fortalezas del enemigo, buscó acorralarlo contra las rocas, y pudo hacerlo tras algunos minutos de intenso combate. El extranjero tropezó al pisar un hueso; era el momento de atacar.

—¡Por Odín! —clamó a la vez que hacía caer la espada.

Una vez más, fue bloqueada.

Aprovechando el hueco que dejaba el acero entrecruzado, el extranjero esgrimió una daga oculta y atravesó con ella el ojo de Erik.

—¡Capitán! —Stenn no pudo entender del todo lo que había ocurrido. Hacía un segundo parecía que Erik iba a partir aquel cuerpecillo, y de pronto era él quien caía al suelo con una daga enterrada en su cráneo.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —Impulsado por la rabia que solo los jóvenes inconscientes pueden sentir, Sven lanzó su jabalina con toda intención de atravesar el corazón de aquel hombre. Falló.

—¡No! ¡Sven!

El extranjero no dudó en aprovechar tan buena oportunidad. Corrió hacia Sven y lo decapitó sin miramientos. La cabeza rodó dentro del lamentable yelmo que el joven había aceptado portar, hasta perderse en la nieve.

—Hay fuerzas en este mundo que no permitirán que yo muera —dijo el extranjero, visiblemente cansado por el sobresfuerzo—. Quienes atenten contra mi vida, perderán la suya. Tu sobrino buscó esto.

—No hay deshonor en ese tipo de muerte. Pero él era el último… Bien, invasor, veamos si tus puños son tan buenos como la espada que mi capitán te dio —desafió Stenn, quien sabía que no tenía nada que hacer en un duelo a espada; él no era Erik.

Sin más que decir, se arrojó contra el extranjero con los puños alzados; la fuerza de una bestia en el cuerpo de un hombre sin nada que perder. Un asgardiano habría aceptado el reto: soltaría cualquier arma, visible u oculta, incluso se despojaría de cualquier protección que tuviera. Sí, un asgardiano actuaría de ese modo.

—No me expliqué bien. —La espada del extranjero había atravesado la garganta de Stenn a medio camino, los puños preparados para destruir al enemigo tan solo acariciaron el aire—. No puedo permitirme morir, en batalla o fuera de ella. Esto nunca trató de honor, sino de supervivencia.

Deslizó la espada hacia atrás, permitiendo que el cuerpo de Stenn cayera al suelo níveo, tiñéndolo de rojo. Contempló por un instante la espada ensangrentada, quizá sopesando si debía soltarla.

—Aún queda…

No había terminado la frase cuando, movido por el puro instinto y la adrenalina, lanzó un tajo horizontal contra el hombre que había aparecido detrás de él. La hoja se partió en pedazos al contacto con el cuello del último guerrero en pie.

—No puede ser. ¿Cosmos?

—Alberich de Megrez —se presentó el _einherjar_ antes de encajar un puñetazo en el estómago del extranjero. El hombre cayó al suelo en el acto, inconsciente—. Próximamente, quizá esté a vuestro servicio, Julian Solo.

—¿Julian… Solo? —murmuró el moribundo capitán Erik.

—Sí —dijo Alberich, caminando hacia el capitán. La sangre manaba abundante desde la herida, manchando el cabello y la barba roja—. El futuro ha llegado, al fin. Todo va a cambiar. Yo haré que cambie —se corrigió.

—No sé si creeros, señor Alberich. Tenéis los ojos verdes de un embustero —lamentó Erik—. Y no importa. La batalla de los dioses ha empezado; el destino de todos ya está decidido —dijo en un débil grito poco antes de morir.

Alberich contempló la escena en silencio, cavilando sobre la verdad detrás de aquellas palabras. Luego fue hacia el extranjero y, cargándolo sobre sus hombros, se marchó sin mirar atrás. Nada tenía que hacer él con los cuerpos que abandonaba, ni siquiera se le podría reprochar que los estaba abandonando. Al fin y al cabo, toda Asgard era una tumba.

 **Términos:**

 _ **Mithril**_ **:** Metal mágico utilizado en Asgard para la creación de las mejores armas y armaduras.

 _ **Einherjar**_ : En esta historia, equivalente a God Warrior.

 _ **Midgard**_ : Así es como en Asgard se refieren a la Tierra.


End file.
